


Marking Time

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [4]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret





	Marking Time

Dan looks down at Martin. He's kneeling on the floor of the changing room, hands behind his back and head down. Dan can't help but run his hand over the other man's head. He loves his hair this short, loves the feeling up it against his hand, his thighs, his face. He's almost come to terms with how much he wants this man, but looking down at him kneeling for him hits him low in the stomach. "Fuck," he mutters. He looks at the two men sitting on the bench staring at Martin, at his boy. Like him, they're both dressed, making Martin's nakedness except for the collar all the more obvious. Stevie's staring lustfully at Martin's hard cock, while Xabi's more cool gaze flickers from Stevie to Martin. He raises his eyes to Dan.

"Impressive," he says, nodding toward Martin. "Are you sure about this?" he asks directly. "I think this," he gestures to himself and Stevie, "is perhaps not your thing."

Dan shrugs, hand still on Martin's head. "It's not something I do all the time," he acknowledges. "But Martin's been bad, and he needs to be punished." Martin trembles beneath his head and leans subtly against his leg. "And," he continues, looking down to see how Martin takes his next words, "I want to show him off." Martin presses harder against Dan for one second, two then pulls away completely. Dan looks up to see Xabi smile approvingly. "You don't get to touch him," he tells them both, voice fierce and hard. "He's mine. You get to watch, understand?"

Both men nod. "Good." He steps away and crouches in front of Martin. "Look at me," he orders. Martin does so, eyes flickering quickly to the watching men before staring almost worshipfully at Dan; Dan ignores the hot twist in his stomach at the supplication in his eyes. "Do you remember why we're doing this?"

"Because I was bad." Dan frowns and grabs his balls, squeezing just enough to cause pain. Martin hisses but doesn't flinch. "Because you want to," he corrects himself, obviously fighting the urge to move away.

"Exactly." Dan stands and moves behind Martin, trailing his hand along his collarbone. He bends down to bite at his ear, smiling darkly at the resulting moan. "What do you want?" he whispers.

"Whatever you want," Martin says hoarsely. "Please, please."

Dan unzips his pants, the noise loud in the echoing locker room. He kneels behind Martin and pushes him forward slightly and enters him in one fast smooth stroke. Martin chokes a cry and Dan pulls upright so Stevie and Xabi get a good view. Stevie moans. Martin tenses around him at the sound, and Dan grabs his collar and yanks his head back. "Look at them," he whispers. "They're watching me fuck you. Watching you beg for it." He raises his voice and speaks to Stevie and Xabi. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Stevie and Xabi both nod. Stevie's leaning forward, eyes trained on Martin's cock, while Xabi is leaning back, bulge in his trousers belying his apparent calm. Stevie speaks first. "Fuck, he's just sitting there," he breathes. "How does it feel Martin?"

Head still held back by Dan's grip, Martin doesn't speak but tightens again around Dan's cock. Dan gives him a thrust as a reward, then resumes a steady hard pace. "Tell him Martin. Tell him how my cock feels in your ass."

Martin exhales shakily but obediently speaks. "He's so good," he says, voice raspy and shaky. "He's all the way in me, I can feel his cock slide in and out." He gasps and stutters as Dan grasps his hips and pulls him down, changing the angle. "Fuck! It's just right, his cock in my ass. I want it so bad, but I don't get to come until he tells me to. I have to just sit here and take it till he lets me come." He groans again and shudders. He's so tight around his cock that Dan has to duck his head into his shoulder, biting down. Martin mewls and the sound sends Dan's hips into a frenzy.

"Martin," he mutters into his shoulder biting down again, tasting blood. His entire body is sparking, tensing, and he slows down. He doesn't want this to end yet. He checks on the other two men. Stevie's got his dick out and is stroking it in time with Dan's thrusts, while Xabi's again torn between watching him and watching Martin. Dan smiles triumphantly at the lust in both their eyes. "You're mine," he tells Martin. "Look at them." He pulls the collar even harder and Martin struggles for breath, arching back. "They both want to fuck you, but they can't because you're mine." He punctuates the claim by biting his shoulder again. Martin's sobs for breath rasp in his ears. "Touch yourself, but do not come until I tell you." He eases his grip on the collar just enough so Martin can breathe and angles his head so he can watch him grip his cock, large hands shaking as he obediently strokes.

A sound from Stevie and he and Martin both look over again. "Martin," Stevie breathes. He stretches one hand out unconsciously. Dan's eyes narrow but before he can move Xabi grabs him.

"You heard what Dan said," he chides him. Stevie nods, abashed. "Sorry," Xabi says to Dan, not even bothering to meet Martin's eyes. "It won't happen again."

Martin's tensed up at the threat of being touched, but relaxes as both men sit back. Dan smiles. "Did you want him to touch you, slut?"

"No," Martin says desperately. "All I want is you." A pause. "Master." Dan stops moving. It's the first time Martin's ever said the word; it's never been a part of their play before. "Master, don't let them touch me," Martin whispers, words meant for Dan's ears only. Dan surges forward, forcing a scream from Martin's lungs. He's coming before he realizes what happening, coming from Martin's words alone. He thrusts more, each stroke wrenching out more spine-numbing pleasure. He finally stutters to a stop, gasping for breath. "Did you come?" he manages to say, fingers still clenched on Martin's hips.

Martin shakes his head frantically. "Good boy," Dan praises him. His cock is still hard in Martin's ass and he hifts his hips , wincing at the over sensitivity but unable to force himself to withdraw. "Keep stroking, but no coming." Martin whines but obeys, letting his head drop back against his shoulder. "No, keep looking at Stevie and Xabi," Dan tells him. "I want them to see you like this, begging and pleading."

A snort from Xabi. "He's not begging yet," he remarks. Stevie's hands are busy, one on himself, one on Xabi's dick. Xabi smiles challengingly at Dan before closing his eyes in pleasure. Dan sneers.

"Beg," he orders, one hand tangling with Martin's to urge his hands faster.

"Please," Martin begs, wrecked. "Please Master, let me come. Please," he trails off as Dan squeezes. "Fuck! Dan, I can't-please," he writhes on his lap, back and forth, side to side, out of control. "Please," he nearly screams.

Dan makes him wait one, two, three moments, and then. "Come," he orders. Martin does so with a roar, hips wrenching forward, shoulders and head straining back into Dan. Dan grabs his head and forces it around, savagely attacks his lips, sucks down his screams. His clenching walls hurt Dan's cock, but he pushes into it, savoring the pain. Holds him as Martin shudders down from his high, stroking the skin across his hips and belly. He gentles the kiss as Martin relaxes in his arms until they're languidly making out. Dan regretfully pulls away to look over at Stevie and Xabi. "Well?" he demands, gloating. He knows how hot his Martin is like this, and a dark part of him is happy that these two do as well. That they know how completely Martin belongs to him.

"Very impressive," Xabi concedes. "Stevie?'

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen," he admits, cock dripping and red. "Fuck, Dan. Do you...?" he trails off, the offer obvious.

Dan shakes his head decisively. "Not my thing," he explains. He slides out of Martin, the other man whining at the loss. He swipes his fingers across Martin's hole, gathering some of his come. Smiling, he offers his fingers to Martin, who greedily sucks on them, cheeks hollowing.

"Fuck," Xabi moans, the first time he's really lost his cool. Dan smirks at him but Xabi's eyes are on Martin's satiated face. Possessively, Dan pulls Martin toward him again and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, chasing down the taste of himself.

Pulls away. "So good, Martin. So proud of you," he whispers against his lips. Martin's eyes are wide, completely open as he looks at Dan.

"Please," he whispers. "Take me home." Dan nods and presses another, gentle, kiss to his mouth.

"I know where we're not wanted," Xabi says. "Come on Stevie." Both men get up and leave, but Dan is too busy staring at Martin to notice or to care.

"Martin," he murmurs, running a reverent hand along a stark cheekbone. "I..." he pauses, uncertain what he wants to say. Martin nuzzles into his hand, pleasure evident in every line of his face, his body. Dan is paralyzed, heart beating in his throat. He knows he needs to say something, but. He swallows. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
